Just The Way You Are (GerIta Songfiction)
by HamilPotter188
Summary: This story belongs to Queen Felicia Vargas Of The Pasta Kingdom on Google . I was given permission to post it here. (Nyotalia X Hetalia) - Nyo! Germany (Louise) X N. Italy (Feliciano)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or this story or the image. This story and the image that accompanies it belong to **_**Queen Felicia Vargas Of The Pasta Kingdom **_**on Google+. She allowed me to post it here.**

Louise frowns as she takes in her appearance in the full length mirror that hangs on her bedroom wall. She was feeling insecure lately, and she couldn't help but count the things about herself that she disliked. _My hair is too bland._ She reaches a hand up to her ear length blonde hair. _My chest is too big._ She glances down at her larger than average bosom. _My skin is too pale._ She pinched the light colored skin on her arm._And I'm much too tall._ Her reflection barely shows the top of her head. She sighs and quickly turns away from the mirror. _Why do I even keep that thing in here? I hate it._

She steps into her closet, grabbing her favorite black tank top and military green pants. She slipped them over her underclothes and picked up her hairbrush from the nearby nightstand. She took no time at all with brushing the strands before exiting the room. She had the day off today, it being Saturday, and decided that she would relax and maybe read a book or two. During the week she would meet up with the rest of the Axis, Feliciano and Kiku, to train like usual. It got dull after a while, even though Feliciano had different antics each day.

She headed into the living room and picked up a hardback book from the side table next to the couch. Right as she sat down, her house phone begun to ring. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't they know I'm off today?" Louise grumbles as she returns to a standing position and walks over to the source of the noise. "If it's Gilbert wanting to declare his awesomeness, I swear I'm gonna-" She stops when she sees the caller ID. "Feliciano? What has that idiot gotten into this time?" She picks up the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Louise! Louise! I need help!"

She rolls her eyes at the Italian voice coming from the other end. "What now?"

"I made too much pasta and need someone to eat with me!" he cries.

"…Ask your brother."

"He's out with Antonio!"

"Ask Gilbert," she says, thinking that maybe he would be okay with eating with her brother.

"… I'd rather not. He's nice and all, but still!"

"Then-"

"Louise!"

"Ja?" she raises an eyebrow at how he politely interrupted her. _Hmph._

"Will you come and eat pasta with me~?" the urgency in his voice morphed into happiness.

"Why…?" she leaned against the wall, waiting for him to answer her.

"Because, you're nice and pretty and my friend and I want to hang out!" he speaks in such a rush that it's hard for her to understand him. Nonetheless, her face turns bright red.

"Wait, what-"

"Please?" Louise's eye twitches, knowing that he is doing the puppy dog eyes. _I can't believe it even works through the phone._

"Okay," she lets out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Fine, I'll come. What time?"

"As soon as possible, si?"

"Si, I mean, ja," she nods to no one in particular before hanging up the phone.

Feliciano's smile diminishes as he hears the click of the line ending. "She didn't seem too happy about coming over…" He runs his hands through his short, red brown hair and glances over at the pasta boiling on the stove. Humming quietly to himself, he begins to set the small rectangular table. "That's okay, though! She's just stubborn, that's all~" He grins as he pictures how red her face gets when he compliments her. "But it makes her even more adorable~"

Not long after he finished getting the table ready, there was a knock on the door. He feels his stomach go fuzzy and he bounds into the living room, quickly throwing the door open. "Louise! Ciao!"

"Ja, hallo," she nods a bit, stepping inside. _His house smells nice; warm and inviting. And Italian. Very Italian._ She notes the hint of garlic and tomato in the air. _His house always smells like food._

"You look very pretty!" he closes the door behind her.

Her face flushes and she turned to look at him, unintentionally meeting his gaze.

_**"Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_  
_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_  
_**Her hair, her hair**_  
_**Falls perfectly without her tryin'**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her everyday…"**_

"Don't call me that."

His heart drops when she averts her line of sight to the table across the room. "But… it's true~!"

"Nein, it isn't."

_**"Yeah, I know, I know**_  
_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_  
_**And it's so, it's so**_  
_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see…"**_

"And who told you that?" he frowns deeply and steps to in front of her, his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"The mirror." There's a hint of sadness in her voice, the slightest hint that only those close to her could pick out.

"Then I should have a talk with your mirror~!" he grins at her. "To explain how wrong it is."

Louise sighs and crosses her arms. "Oh, really?"

"Si!" he replies. "Or I'll just buy you a new mirror."

"… You actually think-" she pauses when she sees the playful smirk on his face, indicating that he was only teasing.

"Do I actually think what?" he inquires, his hands behind his back innocently. Hehe, she has a funny look on her face~

"Uh, never mind," she pushes past him and heads for the table. He skips after her, slipping in front of her to pull out her chair.

"After you," he holds out his hand to take hers, helping her sit.

"Danke," she mutters her thanks, fixing her hair to cover her red face. Feliciano nods and takes the seat across from her, taking a sip of his water. He sets the glass down and looks over at her, just then noticing something a bit off.

"Hm…" he stares at her, trying to place what was different.

Louise shifts, uncomfortable. "Um…"

"What's that?" he points to her lips.

"… You mean my mouth?"

"No," he shakes his head. "The stuff on your mouth, silly."

"Oh, it's lipstick… Why?"

He puts his elbows on the table, propping his head up on his hands. "Do you usually wear it?"

"Nein, I just thought it would be a nice change," she replies. Feliciano sits silently for a moment, frowning. "Does it look weird?"

_**"But every time she asks me,**_  
_**'Do I look okay?'**_  
_**I say…**_  
_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change,**_  
_**'Cause you're amazing,**_  
_**Just the way you are…"**_

"You look beautiful! But you always look amazing~"

"Danke, Feliciano," she smiles a bit. He watches the happy look on her face, felling fuzzy again.

_**"And when you smile…**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**'Cause girl you're amazing,**_  
_**Just the way you are…"**_

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she quickly returns to her usual indifferent expression.

"Because, you have a pretty smile!" he turns pink and laughs, sitting up straight again.

"Let's, um, let's just eat," she avoids his gaze and begins to take a bite of the pasta on her plate.

"Okay~" he complies.

"Louise, before you go, I want to show you something!" Feliciano sets the dishes in the sink haphazardly, brushing away his bangs with one hand.

She uses her napkin to wipe away the last of the color from her lips. _I don't really like lipstick._ "Alright, I suppose." She hides the napkin in her hand.

He pretends not to notice her actions and goes to open the backdoor. "Okay, follow me! It's outside!" He takes her free hand and leads her out the door and into the cool, afternoon air.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," she mumbles.

"Nope~" he winks at her and laughs. Louise rolls her eyes and takes in his spacious back yard, glancing from the hammock to the pool to the awning where his patio furniture is.

"You've changed something," she says.

"Si! Can you tell what it is?" he drops her hand and puts his hand behind his back, rocking on his heels.

Her eyes scan the yard, finally stopping on a silver device near the awning. "A telescope?"

"Si! I bought it a week ago. It took me a while, but I finally figured out how to use it," he takes her by the hand again, pulling her towards the telescope. "I'll show you!"

"Alright," she nods, following him. She watches him as he turns a few knobs and puts his eye to the lens. After a moment or two of changing the direction that the telescope was pointing, he turns it over to Louise.

"It's focused on the moon, check it out!" he smiles. Instead of looking through the device, she covers her mouth to hide her laughter. "What? What is it?"

"Someone pranked you, Feli…" she manages to say through her giggling.

Usually, he would be offended if she laughed at him, but he was too happy to have made her actually laugh. "What do you mean?"

She wipes at her eyes and steps closer to him, cupping his face. He freezes, confused of what she was doing. "Someone put ink around the lens of your telescope." She uses the napkin in her hand to try and remove some of the blackness around his eye. He blushes at how close she is, trying to calm the fuzzy feeling in his stomach again.

"I bet it was my brother. He knew I was going to invite you over," he informs, closing his eye and she cleans the ink.

"Ja, probably," she nods. He catches a glimpse of her mouth and instantly turns away. "Hey, hold still or I can't get the ink off."

"N-No, it's fine," he assures. "I'll clean it later!" He rubs the area around his eye.

_**"Her lips, her lips**_  
_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_  
_**Her laugh, her laugh**_  
_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
_**She's so beautiful,**_  
_**And I tell her everyday…"**_

Louise shrugs and puts the napkin in her pocket. "Alright, then. Most of it came off, anyway."

"Grazie, bella!" he thanks.

"Uh-huh," she crosses her arms. "Didn't I say not-"

"I'm going to call you that whether you want me to or not~" he smirks.

She huffs a bit. "Obviously. You don't listen very well."

"Si, I know!" he nods. "I don't listen a lot because it's usually boring."

Louise smirks. "That and you're lazy."

He salutes. "I try my best, ca'pn!"

She chuckles a bit, returning his gesture. "You do a good job."

"Awe, your laugh is so cute~" he gushes, leaning closer.

She rubs the back of her neck, heat creeping to her cheeks. "Danke."

His eyes light up. "You didn't deny it this time!"

"I guess not…"

"Does that mean that you'll believe me when I say that you're pretty?" he inquires hopefully.

"…Well…" she mumbles about how she wishes that she had longer hair like her sister or maybe wasn't so tall.

_**"Oh, you know, you know, you know**_  
_**I'd never ask you to change**_  
_**If perfect's what you're searching for,**_  
_**Then just stay the same…"**_

"But I like being a little bit shorter than you," he argues. "It means that I can look up to you that much easier."

"Oh, you heard that?" she frowns.

"I am standing right here, you know," he points out, the corners of his mouth turning downwards as well. He puts a hand on her cheek. "Do you honestly not realize how beautiful you are, Louise…?"

She glances away, "Um…"

"Look at me," he says, his voice stern. She hesitantly meets his gaze.

"Ja?" she asks, keeping her face blank.

"Tell me… has anyone ever told you that you aren't beautiful?"

"Nein," she shakes her head.

"Then why are you adamant about denying it?" he demands, his eyes narrowing. She breaks away from him, not bothering to answer. She balls her fists and storms to the house, having been fed up.

"Louise, wait!"

She barely makes it to the back door before she's grabbed suddenly from behind.

"Wha-"

She's cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own; but before she had time to react, they pull away. She finds herself staring wide eyed at a smiling Italian.

"Why did you do that?" she feels her face heating up tremendously.

"Because, um, I wanted to…" he turns bright red and backs up, rethinking his decision.

"But… why?" she repeats.

"W-Well, you're supposed to kiss the person you like, so um, I did!" he laughs nervously. "And, your brother told me that you like me, so I kind of just took the chance… Sorry…"

Louise awkwardly kisses him on the cheek before turning away. "J-Ja, it's fine, I guess..." He smiles widely and gives her a tight hug, speaking in incoherent Italian. She returns his hug before letting go. "I should be heading home."

"Awe…" Feliciano pouts, not wanting to her leave just yet.

"You'll see me in the morning bright and early," she reminds, offering a small smile to lift his spirits.

"I know…" his face suddenly brightens. "I have an idea! After training, I'll take you out to a fancy dinner! You can even wear a dress! You'd look really pretty in a dress, too."

He walks with her through the house and to the front door. She thinks, contemplating his request. "I can go to dinner, but I'm not wearing a dress."

"Okay, it doesn't matter as long as we get to go on a date~" he says.  
Louise opens her mouth to argue, but stops. "Okay, it's a date then." She steps out onto the porch, Feliciano following.

"Really?!" he squeals a bit before hiding it and trying to act cool. "Oh, alright."

She nods, waving as she makes her way across the lawn. Feliciano leans against the side of the door, watching until he sees her go inside her house.

_**"Girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are…"**_

**AN: You can find the author of this on Google + (****plus . google ****u/0/109029988499975143296/posts) and on WattPad (**** www . wattpad ****user/Felicia_Vargas16) _(without the spaces)_**


End file.
